1. Field
The following description relates to a disc loading structure and an optical disc drive employing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A slot-in type optical disc drive is an optical disc drive that loads a disc without the aid of a tray. The slot-in type optical disc drive includes a disc loading structure having a complex structure. The complex structure includes a plurality of levers used to load the disc. It would be more beneficial for the disc loading structure to have a more stable and more economic structure for loading and unloading a disc. In other words, it would be beneficial for the disc loading apparatus to have a more stable structure, to be easier to assemble, and to have a smaller number of elements.